


Baby Talk

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Baby, Conception, Divergent, F/F, Genetic Engineering, Genetics, IVF, baby talk, erudite, excited, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris and Jeanine talk about having kids... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

"Tris," Jeanine stepped around the corner to see Tris applying the last piece of sheetrock. They had decided to convert the basement into a large family room and Tris had made up her mind to do the renovations by herself.

"One sec," the brunette called over her shoulder. She picked up a handful of screws and a drill quickly sealing the sheetrock in place. "Ah, much better." She ran her hands over the smooth surface and turned her attention to her wife. "What's up?"

Jeanine smiled to herself. In three years they had gone from, 'Ms. Matthews' and 'Ms. Prior' to 'Stop hogging all the sheets' and 'We need milk and bread'.

Tris picked up another piece of sheetrock and leaned it against the stud wall.

Jeanine folded her arms over her abdomen and drew in a steadying breath. "I want to talk to you about having kids."

Tris' gaze snapped up to meet Jeanine's. Her mouth went dry and her stomach did nervous flips. "Okay." She could barely contain her smile.

"I um," Jeanine looked down at her bare feet. "I'm not getting any younger," she looked back up at Tris, her eyebrows raised expectantly. "And I know this is something we've talked about a few times... I just didn't know if you still feel the same way."

Tris dropped the sheetrock and smiled brightly, "Of course I do!" She reached out and tugged the soft material of Jeanine's shirt. The blonde stumbled forward until they were barely inches apart. Tris searched familiar blue-gray eyes. "I do have one condition."

Jeanine wrapped her arms around Tris' waist. Whatever it was, they would face it together. "Okay?"

Tris took a half step forward pulling their bodies flush together and resting her arms on Jeanine's shoulders. "I don't want to go to a laboratory or some special room. When we do this, I want it to be here, in our home, in our bed."

Jeanine's face broke into a bright smile, "Okay." She leaned forward and sealed their deal with a kiss.

Tris smiled against Jeanine's lips and pulled her into a tight hug when their kiss broke.

"We do need to talk about what route we want to take…" Jeanine let her arms fall to Tris' lower back and leaned back in their embrace.

Tris eyebrows furrowed together, "True."

"There are a couple of options… We could find a sperm donor-"

Tris scrunched her nose in displeaure.

"It's not like they would actually be part of the process," Jeanine protested.

"Next option," Tris grinned.

"Well," Jeanine squirmed, "We could, in theory, use Caleb's.

Tris' face twisted into an even more discussed expression.

"I know, I know, but he is your brother so there would be similar genetic factors."

Tris groaned, "Next option?"

"There's always adoption."

"Which you alredy know I am all for," Tris grinned.

Jeanine smiled, "I know." Her gaze fell to the black birds on Tris' collar bone and her smile faded.

"What is it," Tris asked, noticing the sudden change in Jeanine's demenor.

The blonde took a deep breath and swallowed. She looked up from the tattoo to meet warm brown orbs. "There is one more option… But it's still experimental." She released her laced fingers behind Tris' back and lifted them to rest on Tris' chest.

Tris studied Jeanine's face, nevously searching for the answers. Warm fingers splayed out over her chest and a soothing calm washed over her. She dropped her hands to Jeanine's waist and pulled the older woman in even tighter. "Tell me."

Jeanine focused on the rhythm of Tris' heart under her fingertips. "There may be a way to reverse engineer an egg and create sperm."

Tris' eyes flew open wide an she stared at Jeanine for a second. "What?" She wasn't a proponent of genetic manipulation and just the mention of it make the hair in the back of her neck stand up.

Jeanine sighed softly. She knew explaining this to Tris would be tough. "With the genetic mapping software we now have, we can create-"

"-Wow." Tris cut Jeanine off and released her hold. She took a step back and Jeanine's hands fell from her chest. "You know how I feel about genetic manipulation." Her face grew warm and her gaze burned into her wife's eyes.

"I know," Jeanine acknowledged softly. "But please let me explain first."

Tris eyes tightened into fine lines, she blew hot air thew her nose but held her ground.

"We would need to decide which one of us to use for the DNA replication-"

"-Replication?"

"Yes," Jeanine explained. "We don't have to destroy anything, we will simply replicate the DNA into the form we need, in this case - sperm."

Tris quickly processed everything Jeanine was saying, "So no modification then? Just replication?"

"Exactly," Jeanine confirmed. "Hypothetically speaking, if we used my DNA, we could create sperm then combine it with your egg-"

"Oh my gosh." Tris smacked her hand against her forehead and wiped her hand over her face with a groan.

Jeanine tilted her head to the side and stared at Tris with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

Tris started to chuckle. She shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips. "Why did I marry the leader of Erudite?"

Jeanine smiled broadly. "Because you find me intriguing, I'm smart enough to understand you, and strong enough to ground you. I'm not afraid of you, what you were, what you are, and what you will be. I accept you wholly. At least that's what you said when you asked me to marry you," Jeanine's smile only grew. "Oh! And I think there was something about being fantastic in bed as well."

The room filled with Tris' laughter and the brunette staggered forward to embrace her wife. When the laughter subsided Tris had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"We also need to figure out who will be carrying, or if we want a surrogate," Jeanine pointed out.

Tris lips formed a smirk. "I think you already I know the answer to that."

Jeanine smiled, "I figured you'd want it to be one of us."

"Uh huh," Tris grinned.

"So, if we do the replication process, who's DNA do you think we should use? I mean, the result would still be half you and half me, but…" Jeanine trailed off at the hungry look in Tris' eyes.

"I bet we can find a way to figure that out," Tris grinned slyly and reached out hooking her fingers under the hem of Jeanine's shirt.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Oh really?" She lifted her arms so Tris could pull the shirt over her head.

Tris latched onto Jeanine's lips, "Mmmhmmm." She spun them around and backed Jeanine up against the new wall. She covered exposed skin with her lips, kissing every part of Jeanine she could see.

Jeanine's eyes fell closed and her breathing became labored with the intensity of Tris' aggression. She clawed at Tris' shirt, eventually bunching it up and causing the brunette to pull it over her head and let it fall to the floor.

Tris continued her assault, kissing her way up Jeanine's neck and breathing hotly in her ear, "First one who comes gets to carry our baby."

Jeanine chuckled and pushed off the wall, quickly turning the tables on Tris and pinning the brunette against the wall.

Tris pushed back playfully, but Jeanine only leaned into her even more. They kissed passionatly and Jeanine pinned Tris' hands to the wall over her head. With her free hand she reached down, unbuttoned Tris' pants, and sliped her fingers through Tris' arousal.

Tris moaned loudly against Jeanine's lips and her hips bucked uncontrollably. "Fuck Jeanine," she hissed when two fingers entered her roughly.

Jeanine pumped her fingers in and out of Tris with wild abandon. She pressed her thumb to Tris' clit and kissed her hard. Tris' walls tightened around her fingers, pulling her in deeper. She slipped a third finger inside and Tris' voice broke mid-scream.

Tears of pure pleasure slipped from brown watery eyes as Tris tumbled over the edge.

Jeanine crooked her fingers inside, turning Tris into a trembling, shaking, mess. She kissed Tris hard, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. She pressed their sweat-sheened foreheads together and kept her fingers buried deep inside, helping Tris ride out the remaining waves of her orgam. "I love you," she whispered and kissed Tris' forhead.

Tris smiled and slowly opened her heavy-lidded eyes, "I love you too."

"We're gonna have a baby," Jeanine whispered with a bright smile.

Tris returned Jeanine's smile with a toothy grin of her own, "We're gonna have a baby."


End file.
